revenantfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Stranger of Orbis
Summary "Run, Chaplain! Don't worry about me - for the dead, death holds no fear!" -The Stranger to Chaplain Marcus of the Revenants. The Stranger of Orbis is the name used when referring to an unidentified Space Marine first sighted during Aldus Flynn's search for Hans Nieman. He has since appeared on several more battlefields. Essential Information Name: Unknown, referred to as "Stranger of Orbis". Homeworld: unknown Chapter: unknown, wears Revenants colours. Rank: unknown Status: unknown - has been reported killed, yet still reports of sightings come through. First Sighting The Stranger was first encountered by Aldus Flynn, the Chapter Master of the Revenants Chapter, on the planet Orbis. Flynn had landed on Orbis while searching for the renegade Inquisitor Hans Nieman, who was the head of the Sanctimonia Praesentia group that had attacked and destroyed the Doctrine of Peace and the former Chapter Master of the Revenants Marius Tron. The Stranger approached Flynn in the night while he slept, informing him about the location of Hans Nieman, who was elsewhere on the planet. He appeared to be a Space Marine, dressed in a dirty over-robe but distinctly in the colours of the Revenants Chapter Astartes. When asked about his identity the Stranger referred to himself as "the walking dead": "Then how am I supposed to trust you?" "You aren't. But know this, Revenant; your enemy is on this world, and he knows you are. His army is coming." "I... I thank you for this information, if it should prove true. But who are you?" "I am that which your Chapter claims to be. The walking dead." -Flynn and the Stranger. The Stranger's information allowed Flynn to defeat the traitorous Nieman, but Flynn became obsessed with the identity of the Stranger and eventually dispatched a force, led by Jared Severus, to learn more about him. Subsequent Sightings Post the battle of Orbis, the Stranger was sighted on many fields, on each lending some aid to Imperial Forces and on each disappearing as mysteriously as he had appeared. Some began to speculate that he was, in fact, a spectre from beyond the grave, perhaps the ghost of the late Marius Tron himself, come to aid his brothers once again - this speculation was strengthened by the fact that Tron had often favoured Corvus pattern armour, the same type the Stranger wore on Orbis. Captain Severus of the Revenants encountered the Stranger moly once during his search, at it's very end, on Nenia Pomarium, during a battle against Tyranids there. In that battle, he grudgingly accepted the Stranger's offered aid, and the Stranger fought alongside the Space Marines, saving the life of Fourth Company Chaplain Marcus, though in the process he was apparently killed. In performing this heroic act and sacrificing himself, he unknowingly revealed one truth about himself that the Chaplain later disclosed to Aldus Flynn - Marcus had known Tron's voice, and the Stramger's voice was not that of the deceased Chapter Master. Since his apparent death he has been sighted again, lending credence to the supernatural theory and also other theories held by Flynn. Theories on Identity The most prevalent theory since the battle of Nenia Pomarium remains that the Stranger is a spectre, if not of Marius Tron then some other long dead Revenant hero. Others believe that the Stranger may be in fact various ghosts of the dead of the Chapter returned to aid their fallen kin. If Aldus Flynn has any true inkling, his theory is not widely known. Category:Space Marines